Silver Tears of the Blue Sky
by dead marionette
Summary: She thought their lives would intertwinned forever. Depression takes over and only he is able to snap her out of it. AsuCaga [Side Note: This is a sequel to Twinned Souls, you might want to read that first]
1. Painful Goodbyes

******Here's the first chapter for the story/sequel of Twinned Souls..it actually pains me to kill Shinn off..but since I felt bad about leaving Athrun behind without anyone to love him back (not talking about Meyrin)...hope you enjoy this new chapter...

* * *

**

She looked out of her window and watched as white flakes fell one after another, covering the whole city in a blanket of white. Normally, the mere sight of snow would make her feel excited and happy. But now, tears threatened to spill over as she raised a hand to touch the cool glass. It was then she saw the gleam of her wedding ring. Silver tears ran down her cheeks as her shoulders shook. She balled her hand into a tight fist as she lowered her head, her golden bangs hiding her eyes.

With a sudden, she slammed her fist against the glass pane, causing the glass to tremble. "It's not fair! How could you do this to me!" she cried out, raising her head to frown at the heavens above. "Father!" she cried out. Only silence replied her back. "It's not fair. Bring him back to me," she cried as she slid down. "Bring him back," she cried repeatedly, resting her forehead on the cool glass pane.

* * *

Brown bangs hid amethyst eyes as he leaned back against the wall. He heard her cry inside and clenched his fists at his sides, unable to do anything to lessen her pain. Footsteps echoed across the corridor and he looked up to find a beautiful pink-haired woman gazing at him from across the corridor with those bright blue eyes of hers. In those eyes, he saw sympathy, concern and sadness reflected back to him. He watched as she made her way towards him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How is she?" the pink-haired woman asked in her soft lilting voice. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Using his head, he gestured towards the door that he was standing next. She looked over him and walked up to the door. Just outside, she could hear the hoarse cries inside. Her chest tightened just by listening to the hopelessness the cries conveyed. Unable to hear the cries anymore, she raised her hand to the doorknob only to be stopped by the brown-haired man. She looked at him to see him shaking his head.

"Leave her be. She needs to be alone," he simply said. She stared deep into his amethyst eyes and then spared a glance at the door. She nodded understandingly and lowered her hand. The brown-haired man steered her away from the door. Before walking off, he glanced at the door and his eyes softened. He turned back and walked off.

* * *

Hours must have passed by but she felt like it was only minutes after hearing the news. No matter how many times she kept repeating it in her head, she would never believe it.

"You promised," she whispered, looking at both her wedding and engagement rings. They shone as if to mock her of her stolen happiness. "You promised that whenever the snow colors the city, you would always be by my side," she continued. She looked out of the window again. "It's snowing now. So why aren't you with me?"

* * *

A little girl looked out of the window and saw the snow blanketing the city. Like her mother, she loved the snow but not today. She heard a sound behind her and turned to see the pink-haired woman and the brown-haired man standing in the doorway. She glanced away.

"Daddy's not coming home, is he?" she asked, her golden bangs hiding her deep green eyes. She missed the look the woman gave to the man. She was extremely bright for a girl of 10. The woman walked up to her and lowered herself to the little girl's height. She placed a hand under the girl's chin and nudged for the little girl to look at her. Tears made those green eyes gleamed and her own eyes filled with tears.

"Even if your father's not coming home, you still have us right?" she said, placing a soft smile on her face. The girl pulled her face away from the woman.

"But Daddy's the only one who makes Mama happy," she said, lowering her head again. Twin drops of silver tears fell and onto the soft carpet, making two dark circles on it. Another presence surrounded her. She looked up and saw the brown-haired man kneeling beside her.

"But Rosalynn's still here. Mama will be very happy if Rosalynn is happy. Besides, Rosalynn needs to be a big sister for your brothers," he said, ruffling the little girl's golden locks.

"But-" the little girl started. The man shook his head.

"Your father will not be very happy, seeing all of his family sad over him. He wants everyone to be happy. And besides, he is not gone. He is still here with you in here," he said, placing a hand over his heart.

* * *

_She watched as the sky turned from clear blue to a bright orange. Suddenly, two strong arms encircled her chest, startling her. _

"_What are you doing?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Hearing the voice, she relaxed and placed a hand on one of the arms. She leaned her head back slightly and felt the soft texture of his silky black hair. She breathed in his scent and sighed. _

"_Just enjoying the sunset as usual," she said. She felt him nodding and together, they watched as the sun dipped and met the dark waters of the sea at the horizon. Neither moved, even when the sky turned dark and silence filled the air. _

"_Mama!" _

_She turned slightly and saw a faint figure of a child waving at her from a distant. Soon, several other figures appeared behind her. She tightened her grip on his arm. He, in turn, tightened his. _

"_They're calling. You should go back," he whispered. She shook her head._

"_What about you?" she asked, turning slightly to look at him. But no matter how much she turned, she could never see his entire face. She saw him smiled softly as though wistfully. _

"_You should go back," he simply said, ignoring her question. _

"_Mama! Mama!" two other voices called out. She turned and saw two more faint child-like figures standing on the sides of the first child. This time, she saw their sable hair billowing gently in the wind. _

"_The children are calling for their mother," he whispered. "You should go back. Everyone's waiting for you."_

"_What about you?" she asked again. This time, he shook his head._

"_I can't," he said. Right now, she hated those two words._

"_Yes you can," she insisted. He shook his head again. _

"_You know I love you right?" he asked. Tears spilling down her cheeks, she nodded. He raised a hand towards her face and wiped away her tears. He smiled again, this time, a very heartbreaking smile._

"_I'm not sure if you've noticed but I've always wiped away your tears," he said. She gave a teary smile and laughed. _

"_Believe it or not, I always notice everything about you" she said. He laughed, the sound made her chest tightened. _

"_Good," he said. Suddenly, she felt him fading away. She looked down and saw his arms fading away. She looked up and saw he was indeed fading. It was now that she could actually see his face. Those adorable red eyes of his that were always full of love now also reflected sadness in them. Desperately, she tried to touch his face but her hand went through him. He shook his head, his own tears now spilling over. _

"_Don't go! I need you!" she cried out. _

"_I have to. I can't stay any longer. Take care of the kids and yourself. I love you," he said before finally disappeared. _

_

* * *

_

Slowly she opened her eyes and realized that she was still in her room. She looked out of the window and discovered that the sun had already set and the whole sky had turned dark. A soft knock made her turn and faced the door. The door opened softly and the pink-haired woman peeked in. Her blue eyes softened upon seeing the golden-haired woman sitting on the floor.

"Cagalli?" she called out softly. She watched as the golden-haired woman took in a ragged breath and made herself stand.

"I'm all right," she said in a soft, hoarse voice. "The children?" she asked as she walked up to her sister-in-law. The pink-haired woman lowered her eyes to the ground as she walked up to her.

"Fast asleep," she replied with a soft smile. She gazed into Cagalli's golden amber eyes and the smile disappeared. "How are you holding up?" she asked. The golden-haired woman smiled and nodded. But it did not appear convincing to the pink-haired woman. She moved towards the golden-haired woman and gently wrapped her arms around the other woman. She felt Cagalli trembled as the golden-haired woman, in turn, wrapped her own arms around her. "We're here for you," she simply said.

"I know," the golden-haired woman whispered as she closed her eyes. A lone tear slid down and fell towards the floor.

* * *

She looked down at the long wooden box ahead of her. She gazed at the box, half-believing and yet, not believing it was happening. She glanced away and saw her brother comforting his wife who cried softly in her hands while her daughter stood beside her, her small body trembling slightly. She yearned to comfort her daughter but knew that she had to stay strong.

Suddenly, she heard a sound ahead. She turned and saw several of the soldiers walking towards the box and picking it up. She watched numbly as they took several steps towards a deep hole that had been freshly dug. At that moment, grim silence filled the air as everyone watched the ceremony. With a sudden, two small hands tightened their grips on her hands.

"Mama?" two soft voices called out to her. She looked down and saw two pairs of red eyes staring back at her with confusion in them. Her chest tightened upon seeing those familiar eyes. They were truly his children; they had his bright red eyes and even that unruly black hair of his.

"Why are they burying Daddy?" one asked, pushing his unruly bangs away. She looked away as she tightened her own grips on their hands. It was no wonder that they had no idea of what was going on, for they were only at the tender age of three. At his question, her daughter burst into tears. Her brother lowered himself and carried the golden-haired girl in his arms while Lacus rubbed her back. The others who were there, too, looked away while several of them sniffed into their handkerchiefs.

"Why do they want to bury Daddy?" another one asked. Again, she had no answer.

"Shinji, Seki," she whispered, looking down at the two little boys. They were staring intently at the soldiers who were now placing the wooden casket into the hole.

"Stop!" they cried out, pulling their hands away from her. She tightened her grip more.

"Make them stop Mama! Daddy can't go to work like this," they cried out, looking back at her. Tears pooled in their eyes as was hers.

"Shinji, Seki," she whispered again, unable to say anything else. She lowered herself and quickly wrapped her arms around the two little boys. Her tears slipped down again and she tightened her arms around them.

"Daddy says he's got a lot of work to do," one cried out again, his small arm held out towards the hole that was now being filled up.

"Don't bury him," the other cried out, following his brother's action. This time, the two boys cried.

"Don't bury him," their soft cries could be heard by everyone. Yzak frowned down at the ground, his fists clenched by his side while Shiho placed a gentle hand on his arm. Dearka closed his eyes tight, several of his tears escaping. Mirillia wrapped her arms around herself while she cried softly.

* * *


	2. Sweet Illusion

**Sorry for the late update...I was busy with my schoolwork again and projects that I had no time to update..anyway, here's the second chapter..sorry if it's a bit too short...I hope you guys stilllike it! Thanks for the great reviews for this story and Twinned Souls!**

* * *

He stared down at the tombstone that was freshly erected. The wind blew gently at his deep blue hair. Several of those blue bangs billowed around his face. Sighing, he pulled his gaze away from the name engraved on the tombstone. He gazed up at the clear blue sky and thought that it was a shame that a perfect day was chosen for funeral. With a sudden, his thoughts strayed away and a faint memory returned back to him.

* * *

_He glanced at his watch and wondered if he had gotten the time wrong. It was already past their meeting time and he was still not here. _

"_Athrun!" he heard someone called out. He glanced up and saw a black-haired man walked up to him. Smiling, he nodded at his newly arrived friend. "Been waiting long?" the black-haired man asked as he sat down. He shook his head and waved for a waitress. "It's great seeing you again," the black-haired man said, leaning back. Athrun smiled._

_What about you then? How's married life?" he asked, winking causing the other man to blush. Just as then, a waitress appeared beside him and waited as she took their orders. "So how is Cagalli and Rosalynn?" he asked, once the waitress was out of sight. At his question, those red eyes had a dreamy look in them. _

"_Everyone's fine. Rosalynn's becoming just like her mother everyday," he replied with a shrug. Athrun laughed and shook his head. _

"_Don't I know it," he said. "When she came to stay with me over the weekend, she wanted to actually ride one of the mobile suits. It took two whole carton of ice cream to get her mind off the suits," he groaned. The black-haired man laughed. "What about Cagalli?" he then asked. At the mention of his wife's name, the black-haired man turned red. _

"_She – I – we –" he stammered. At this, Athrun raised an eyebrow at his friend and leaned forward. It was amusing to see his friend stammered incoherently and curious as to why. The waitress arrived and placed their orders on the table before walking off. He watched as the black-haired man took a deep breath and grinned at him. "We're pregnant!" he said with a sudden. Athrun blinked for several moments before laughing. _

"_Congratulations Shinn. I'm happy for you," he said. The black-haired man smiled and nodded his thanks. With that, they turned silent. "When is she due?" he asked, breaking the short silence between them. His friend took his drink and sipped. _

"_In about eight months or so," he replied, turning the cup in his hands. Athrun nodded as he contemplated that. Suddenly, his companion turned silent as he stared down at the murky water of his drink. "Athrun," he called out, raising his head to look at his friend. Athrun was startled to find those bright red eyes concentrating on him with fierce emotions in them. "If anything -" he started to say. _

"_If anything ever happens to me-" he started. Athrun frowned and shook his head. _

"_Don't talk like that. You still have a long life to live. If Cagalli were to hear you say that, she'll pummel you," he said jokingly. But the young man did not hear it. _

"_Athrun, promise me. You'll take care of her and the kids if I'm not around," he said firmly. Something about those red eyes made Athrun stared deep into them. Slowly, he nodded.

* * *

_

He looked down at the engraved name again, his green eyes full of emotions. Using his hand, he swept away his bangs from his face. As he did that, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning slightly, he saw that the brown-haired man stood a few feet behind him.

"Athrun," the brown-haired man called out. He turned back and gazed upon the tombstone again.

"You know, it wasn't fair of Heaven to take him away," he simply said. "He still had his life to live, a family to take of and someone to love and care for," he continued. The brown-haired man simply stood there, listening. He looked up at the sky again, this time his bangs covering his eyes.

"It's starting to rain," he said. The brown-haired man looked up at the clear blue sky.

"But there isn't a cloud in sigh-" he started.

"No, it is definitely raining," he interrupted, turning his head slightly away from his companion. A lone tear trailed down, his companion's eyes softened with grief upon seeing it. He, in turn, looked away and his brown hair slid forward.

"Yes it is," he softly whispered, two silver trails on his cheeks. Silent, they stood there as the wind quietly blew around them.

* * *

Upon returning back to the mansion, she closed the door as the others stood awkwardly ahead of her in their mourning clothes. As she locked the door, she felt a hand clamped gently on her shoulder. Without looking back, she knew her sister-in-law was behind her.

"Cagalli?" she asked tentatively. Silently, she took a deep breath but did not turn to face Lacus. "I'll take the kids up to their rooms," she heard the pink-haired woman said, understandingly. Numbly, she nodded her thanks. She heard her sister-in-law softly spoke to the children and heard them trudging slowly up the stairs. She turned slightly and saw Lacus carrying Seki as she climbed the stairs. Behind her, her daughter held Shinji by the hand as Kazuya held hers.

Taking a deep breath again, she pulled herself away from the wooden door and shakily made her way towards the stairs herself. Behind her, she heard the wooden door opened. Without turning back, she knew that it was her brother. Seeing that she was now near to the door, she raised a hand to grab hold of the railing. Suddenly, her vision blurred and everything became doubled. As sudden as her vision became blurred, she saw her whole surrounding became dim.

"Cagalli!" she heard her brother cried out just as her whole body felt light and began to collapse. Suddenly, she felt herself being held against a firm body. She turned slightly and her eyes widened slightly before closing. Before her entire surrounding turned dark, she let out a soft whisper.

"Shinn."

* * *


	3. Regaining Oneself

**Here's the third chapter...I'm very sorry for updating so late..I've been sick recently (urgh!) Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Besides that, I was so moved by the FMA where Hughes died that it inspired me to put that in! Heehee! This is the first time Ive made a fanfic that people actually cried to! You guys are so great!I cried too when I wrotethe1st and 2nd chapter!Oh! I might change a bit in the later part of this chapter! Erm, very sorry if this chapter is abit too short.. **

* * *

Murmurs broke through her black surroundings. She tried to open her eyes but found them to be too heavy to move. Though she could not see them, she could hear her brother and his wife speaking to an unfamiliar stranger that she presumed to be a doctor.

"How is she?" she heard Kira asked. She could the ruffling of papers before the doctor answered.

"She's under a lot of stress, having to deal with everything and with the death of Commander Asuka," the doctor replied in a sympathetic tone. "Her body couldn't take any more of it and just break down. The last toll was the funeral," the doctor continued. She heard them murmuring again and then, heard them walking towards the door. Before they walked out, she felt a surge of warmth after what she heard the doctor last said.

"I know this for a fact. All of Orb sympathizes with her over her loss. She is, after all, our beloved Princess and we love her dearly. I will do all I can to help."

With that, she heard the door opened and closed behind them, leaving her alone in the silence. Once again, she tried to open her eyes and gingerly, they opened slowly. In the beginning, her vision blurred. She blinked slowly to get focused. Just as she did that, she heard the door opened again and turned to face the newcomer. Her eyes widened as she took in the unruly black hair and bright red eyes that gazed at her with concern.

She could not believe her eyes and blinked. She looked again and was disappointed to see the black hair turned to deep blue and the red eyes turned to deep green. She watched as those green eyes widened to see her awake and a smile lit up his face. She smiled back in return before turning to face the window instead. A lone tear slid down at the cruel reality that he was truly dead.

"Cagalli, are you all right?" she heard him asked. She heard him stand beside the hospital bed. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. Without looking back, she nodded as she concentrated on the blinds that covered the window. She could hear the sound of her breathing in the quiet silence that surrounded the whole room.

"Athrun?" she tentatively whispered. She could feel him moving his head to look at her. She, in turn, faced him and watched his deep green eyes gazed back at her with concern. "Were you the one who stopped me from falling back at the mansion?" she asked, her hands gripping the sheets. She could feel her heartbeat accelerated slightly as her eyes stared at him. She watched as his eyes scanned hers before he closed them and took a deep breath.

"Yes," he simply answered. She felt her fingers went lax as her eyelids lowered, shadowing her disappointed golden-amber eyes.

"I see," she said, her voice laced with disappointment. Suddenly, she felt a hand covered hers, startling her slightly. She looked up and saw him staring deep into her eyes.

"You thought it was him, didn't you?" he asked. She could not answer him, only able to stare at him with tears pooling again. Embarrassed to see him watching her, she pulled her hand away from his grasp and swiped her tears away. "I heard you call out his name before you fainted," he said.

"So what if I did?" she asked, smiling bitterly. She lowered her eyelids again. "It was just wishful thinking that his death was nothing but a dream," she muttered. Silence again greeted them. She stared up at the ceiling as she raised her left hand high above. Despite having little light within the room, she gazed upon both rings of which he had given to her.

"_...Take care of the kids and yourself. I love you.._." she heard a soft whisper. Startled, she looked around and saw Athrun looking at her with great concern. "I must be hearing things," she thought, mentally shaking her head. Sighing, she watched as her hand balled into a fist and brought it down. As she did that, her face showed determination. She looked back at Athrun again.

"Athrun," she called out. He glanced from her balled fist to her determined face. "I need to be strong again. Just like I used to be," she said. He just listened as she took a deep breath. "Take me away from here."

* * *


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, just want to let you guys know that I will be updating Silver Tears Of The Blue Sky very soon. Let's see, in about 2-3 weeks tops. The reason is that I'm currently under an internship programme and is now quite busy. After this internship is over, which will be like around April, I'll be dedicating myself to finishing all unfinished fanfics. Very sorry for this. Gotta get good grades, ya know.

On a side note, I'm having some trouble completing the fanfic. Ya know, writer's block, school activites and stuff. So if you have ideas on how to continue this fanfic, I'm delighted to hear all of them! Well then, I wish you guys all the best in your life! Gotta go!


	5. Letter to Brother

**Well, here's the next chapter...I'm very sorry that it took that long to create just this one chapter..Been busy lately with the internship and work..Hope you guys like this..**

* * *

He stared out of the window and watched as a plane rolled past by. He felt a soft tug on his sleeve. Pulling his gaze away from the window, he looked down and saw a pair of deep green eyes staring up at him with worry.

"Can I go and sit with Mummy?" a soft voice asked. He smiled and nodded. He watched as his daughter made her way to Cagalli who was seated behind him. Seeing that she was safe with her mother, he turned back to face the window. Suddenly, he felt another two soft tugs on his sleeve. He turned and saw two pairs of bright red eyes staring at him with interest. Startled, he was surprised at the sheer striking resemblance between Shinn and his sons.

"Mummy told us to sit with you," one of the twins said while the other just nodded. He smiled and nodded while patting the seat beside him. Both quickly scrambled up to the seats beside him. As soon as the boys had settled down, he could hear his daughter murmuring to Cagalli. Pretty soon, he could hear the boys whispering to themselves and elbowing each other.

"You ask him."

"No, you. You're older."

He turned towards them when the stewardess appeared before them. He listened while she spoke about the instructions and the necessary information required. Before long, they were airborne.

* * *

She watched as people walked past her, talking to one another. Feeling restless, she looked down and gazed fondly at her two sons who leaned heavily against her as they slept. A sharp pang went through her heart and she fought hard not to cry. The pain was still fresh, being only a couple of months since his untimely death now. Determined not to cry, she looked up and found both her daughter and Athrun coming towards her.

"The car is already waiting outside," he informed her. She nodded and watched he picked Seki who was asleep on her right. She watched on as he gently laid her son's black head on his shoulder. Her eyes were moist when she saw him doing that. Even that gesture reminded her of Shinn. Mentally shaking her head, she carried Seki's younger brother and stood up. She felt her youngest son stirred but he went back to sleep. With her free hand, she grasped hold of Rosalynn and nodded at Athrun. He nodded and led the way outside of the airport.

* * *

It was her first time being in Plant, despite being the Princess and all. Her people had voted against her going to Plant as a representative. They had told her that it was just too dangerous as peace treaties had just been signed between the Earth Alliance, aft and Orb. Instead, her brother and Lacus opted to go in her place. She watched in awe as she took in the scenery. Plant was just so different from Orb.

"So what do you intend to do now?" she heard a soft deep voice beside her. She pulled her gaze away from the window and gazed into the deep green eyes that were staring at her intently. Between them, her children were fast asleep.

"Well, I haven't really decided on what to do yet. I just wanted to get away from Orb," she said softly, not wanting to wake her children up. "Or maybe I want to see the places he had been to while he lived here," she said under her breath. She knew that Athrun had heard her, he being a Coordinator and all.

* * *

"...he had been to while he lived here," he heard her whisper. He said nothing as he turned to face the window beside him. Silence filled the car as each pondered on their own thoughts. Only the soft sounds made from the children could be heard. It was a very long time before Athrun spoke.

"You could apply for work at the office," he said softly, not turning to look at her. He could feel her whipped her head around and her golden-brown eyes boring at the back of his head. "I mean I know how you would get so bored without doing anything for so long," he continued. He could hear her sputter and secretly grinned. At this point, he turned and faced her. He nearly snickered out loud when he saw her face.

Her eyes were wide open with clear anger and shock while her mouth kept moving like a fish; unable to make coherent sentences. It was the first time he had seen her like this and it somehow amused him. At the very least, she was showing other emotions rather than feeling sad. His deep green gaze softened. "At least that will keep you occupied and regain yourself," he softly said. At his words, the anger disappeared from her eyes. Her whole face softened, her golden-brown eyes looking down at her children.

He watched as she raised a hand to one of the twins, Shinji, and brushed aside his sable hair from his sleeping face. He continued to look on as her hand went to his brother who was snuggled beside his sister. He saw her eyes tear up again, though they did not spill over. The sheer resemblance and coloring between the boys and their father were unremarkably striking. He did not blame her for the tears. So he did the only thing that he could think of at that moment.

"What did you tell Kira about your sudden journey to Plant?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly. He was right when he saw her hand stiffened in its track and her cheeks were tainted with pink. He watched as she shyly raised her golden-brown eyes up to meet his amused green ones.

"I didn't exactly tell him," she softly replied meekly.

* * *

A certain brown-haired man sighed as he looked up from the letter that was addressed to him and his wife. He looked down again at the letter and then at his wife who smiled at him and shrugged. Again, he let out a sigh. "What are you thinking Cagalli?" he asked, particularly to no one. He felt his wife gently tugging the letter out of his hand. Willingly, he let go and watched as she took the letter and began to read.

_Brother,_

_By the time you read this, I'll already be across the ocean and on Plant grounds. Before you can start shouting orders, this is MY decision. Please don't try to come and get me. Please. I need to do this. I've decided to bring the children along with me. I know that being in Plant will only be more painful for me, but-. Please, I just need to do this. I need to be strong, just like I used to be. _

_I'm not going to say where I will be staying or who I am with. I know you. The moment I mention his name or where I am, you'll come flying here. Just know that I'm in safe hands. Don't worry about me._

_Forever your sister,_

_Cagalli_

Amethyst eyes watched the pink-haired woman slowly closed the letter. She raised her head and gazed at her husband who sighed again.

"Athrun?" the pinked-haired woman asked. Just this word made her husband sighed again.

"Athrun."

* * *

**So how do you like the short letter that Cagalli left for her dear, dear brother?**


	6. Secretary to the Chairman

**I'm so very sorry for the late update..Been very busy lately and I didn't have time to update here..Well, here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

She stared up at the huge mansion, her mouth opened slightly in shock. Blankly, she turned and saw Athrun smirking. Just as she was about to say something, her children interrupted.

"Wow! This is so huge! Bigger than our house!" Shinji exclaimed. Only Rosalynn remained silent as she had been to her father's house several times.

"Hey let's go and find your room. Later, we can go and see my room! Seki! Don't run around like a maniac! Come back here!" Rosalynn cried out, taking her younger brother by the hand while running after the other twin who was running towards the entrance door. Cagalli just watched as her children ran amok into the house while Athrun bent and picked up the suitcases.

"Come on. We better get in," he said, nudging her lightly. Snapping out of her reverie, she followed him from behind.

* * *

"I didn't know your house is this huge," she commented as she looked around the house. She could hear her children running and screaming gleefully in the room above which she assumed would be her daughter's room. She smiled upon hearing the sound of happiness that her children were making.

"Well, it's just a house," Athrun said shrugging. She glanced towards him, only to find he had disappeared into a room. She followed from behind and was astounded to see his study room bigger that hers. She numbly watched as he sat down behind a huge desk and smiled at her. "Well then, let's get you a job," he softly said as he turned to pick up the phone. Hearing him, she shook herself mentally before walking forward.

"There is no need for you to find me a job. God, won't the Orb ministers have a field day. The Princess having a job?" she said, waving her hands around animatedly. But all Athrun did was smirked at the image of the Orb ministers running around in horror.

"Well, if we don't find you a job, then you'll be bored to death. Knowing you, you'll probably turn my household upside down. Running after the servants and all," he said, turning his green gaze upon her golden amber one. "Besides, it'll do you some good to get out of the house and not torture the kids to boredom anyway," he said, smirking. She stiffened at that insult but shrugged as she sat on one of the available chairs there. From there, she watched Athrun turned his attention to the call.

"Hey, it's me," he said. He nodded as he listened to the person on the other line while tapping the surface of the desk with a pen. She watched his hand moved and sighed with boredom. It was already a few minutes and she was already bored. Maybe this was due to not having to chase after the Orb ministers. She stood up and inspected his bookshelves and pictures around. She found that he had lots of photos of him and his mother. She smiled at the cute picture of him as a little boy.

"So that is the only position left?" she could hear him asked from behind. "All right. We'll take that then," she heard him sigh. She turned to find him watching her. She tilted her head in question.

"Tomorrow I'll bring her to the office. Don't worry, I can take care of her," he said before laughing. "You worry too much. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget the application," he said before placing the receiver back on the hook. She walked towards him again just as he looked up. "It appears that you will be the new secretary to the chairman of Plant," he said, smiling.

* * *

"...the new secretary to the chairman of Plant," she thought she heard him said. "Did I hear you right?" she asked as she rapidly blinked her eyes in disbelief. She watched as his smile widened and he nodded in confirmation. Numbly, she let her jaw turned slack. A few quick seconds later, she jumped to her feet and soundly planted her hands on the wooden surface of the desk. "You've got to be kidding me! Me! Do a secretarial job!" she exploded. However, the blue-haired chairman stared at her calmly, allowing her to rant off.

"Well, that is the only job available where I can really keep an eye on you," he explained logically. With a sudden, she narrowed her eyes at his explanation, considering it to be illogical. Upon seeing her famous glare, he felt a sudden chill down his spine but chose not to show it. Instead, he watched as she pushed herself away from the desk and paced around while she began to point out that she was not suited for that type of job. Secretly, he was glad to see life in her golden amber eyes making them look like honey-glazed fire. Her golden hair, too, bristled with that same fire. In his heart, he knew that Shinn approved of this.

"We may have to give you a new identity as well," he interrupted once he saw her stopped to take a breather. Like before, she whipped her head towards him and gave him another glare that were worthy of the phrase, if looks could kill.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"No?" he asked as he tilted his head slightly to his side. Again, she shook her head in confirmation.

"No."

* * *

**So how do you find this chapter? Do you think Cagalli will allow Athrun to change her? What sort of appearance and identity will she change to? I wonder...hehe...any suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
